The Relocation Hindrance
by queenofthelooneybin
Summary: Sheldon's fiancee moves in. Sheldon acts like himself, which creates a problem. Part of the Amyverse. Not Farah Fowler!
1. Part 1

**The Relocation Hindrance**

It started with Amy's box of mementos. Much like the box that Sheldon had brought out to show Penny, it was filled with what she had deemed significant about their 'first round'. Notes, ticket stubs, letters he had written her and the like. While she had started to unpack the box holding that box, Sheldon had picked that up.

"Why do you have these things?" Sheldon asked. Amy withdrew her head from the box of clothing it was in and stared at him as if he was a stranger.

"You're kidding me, right?" she said slowly. "They have sentimental value. You have a box like that too."

"But why does there need to be two?" Sheldon stared at her blankly.

"So our children can have as much information as possible at their disposal."

"You want children?" For a moment, Amy froze and stared at Sheldon, shock apparent in her expression. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You don't want kids?" she asked, dragging out each word.

"Why would I?" Sheldon said. "The risks are much too high. The child could risk turning out my siblings or your father. Plus there isn't room in my ten-year plan for any offspring. The chances of you being able to conceive after 35 without any fertility drugs are low, so when you think about it, children aren't likely to happen."

"Why didn't you say that before?" she asked.

"Why are you so upset?" Sheldon countered.

"Children are an implied element of marriage Shell. I thought that we would have a family. Not grow old alone together."

"That's an oxymoron," Sheldon kicked in.

"That's not the point. I want kids." Amy abandoned her box to sit on the couch. "We'd be great parents. Just think about it." She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and rested her chin on her hands. "Okay, first off, my father only became dim after his head injury. Secondly, you're the genetic mutation in your family Sheldon, not your siblings. And third, do you think I'm too stupid to be the mother of your children?" Sheldon was so shocked that he couldn't answer any of her statements, much less defend himself. "Well do you?"

"I just don't think we should risk anything," he is able to choke out. Amy reached into a box and tossed a commemorative Disney cup at his head. He barely dodged it and it bounced off Leonard's board.

"Chip wanted kids," Amy said. Sheldon froze. Never would he have thought that she would bring him up. Not after what they had been through, all he had done to get her back.

"Maybe you should have married Chip, if you wanted some offspring," Sheldon retorted.

"Maybe I should have." With that, Amy got off the couch and left the apartment. Sheldon could hear her across the hall. She knocked on Penny's door and a few seconds later it opened and Penny screamed 'HE WHAT?'. Sheldon sat in his spot and decided to go through the box once again, this time more thoroughly. There were some common items. Several pictures and ticket stubs. At the bottom was a piece of notebook paper. It was creased with age. Curious, he unfolded it.

_Dear Amy,_

_I am sorry for my actions earlier today. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. Expressing my emotions verbally is not my forte. There is a lot that I want to say to you. One of those things is that I love you. But you already know that. The general consensus seems to be that using ones own words is more romantic. But I can only do so on paper.  
_

It was the only love letter he had ever written. A warm feeling spread through the bottom of his stomach and he put the letter down. He had not expected her to keep such a silly thing. Maybe he had been wrong. After all, they could discuss this further, maybe reach a compromise. So he decided to go to Penny's apartment and attempt reconciliation.

"She doesn't want to see you ever again," Penny informed him when she answered her door. "Why the hell did you say that you wouldn't want to risk having average kids?"

"Those weren't my exact words," Sheldon said.

"Look, I know you love her. But, give her some room and she might calm down. And say sorry when she decides to forgive you. A lot."


	2. Part 2

**The Reconciliation Progression**

It was taking a lot longer than Sheldon expected.

Two hours later, the boxes were unpacked and recycled. He was rearranging some of Leonard's knickknacks in order to make room for some framed photographs and her miniature of Kurt Cobain, something she had owned since before they had met.

"So, she's all moved in?" Leonard asked when he got home from the dentist. Sheldon was sitting on the couch, staring at the door with an intent look on his face.

"Well, her possessions are all here. My fiancée is at your girlfriend's apartment, probably drinking tequila and thinking up my doom. I am waiting for her to come home."

"What did you say to her?" Leonard was dreading the answer to his question. Sheldon told him. "Aren't you going over to talk to her? Maybe apologize?"

"Not right now," Sheldon said.

"Why not?"

"We have to go to the comic book store in less than an hour. Surely reconciliation will take longer than that. Besides, they are having what I believe to be called 'girl time'. It will give her time to calm down."

Despite Leonard's efforts, and those of Raj and Howard, they were all at the comic book store within the hour. Stuart greeted them with news of the latest issues and rumors of an upcoming Smallville movie. Raj and Howard headed for the bins while Leonard stayed at the counter to talk to Stuart. Sheldon just wandered the store, staring blankly at everything.

"What's his problem?" Stuart asked, pointing to Sheldon, who was staring at one of the Batgirl stand alone issues like it was going to start talking to him.

"He and his fiancée had a fight. She won't say sorry and you know Sheldon."

"Wait, wait," Stuart held up his hands. "Sheldon is getting married?"

"Yeah," Leonard said. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"So am I." Stuart cupped his hands around his mouth. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY. MUCH TO THE SURPRISE OF MYSELF, SHELDON COOPER IS GETTING MARRIED."

The other customers looked up from their various future purchases and stared at Sheldon, half in disbelief and the other half in disinterest. They soon went back to their own business. Sheldon came up to the counter with a Batgirl action figure in hand and his wallet out.

"Congratulations man," Stuart said. "Why do you have the Batgirl figurine from Batman the Animated series? It's been marked down four times. There's a dent in the box."

"I am not going to collect this," Sheldon replied. "I have a plan."

They left the comic book store a half hour later, although Sheldon had been goading them for twenty-five minutes. He wouldn't reveal his plan, and had all but sprinted up the stairs. When he got to his apartment, he was surprised to see Amy sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," she said. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know," he said and took the action figure out of the plastic bag. "Here." She got up and took it. "Today I realized that there is some resemblance between you and the nineties Batgirl. If we reproduce, then I would like our offspring to have something to remind him of his mother when he has to go to school. A small comfort, but a comfort never the less."

Amy started to laugh and hugged him, the box thumping his back. "Okay, okay. But what if it's a girl?"

"My genetic line has two males for every female. The statistics indicate a male for our child."

"I want more than one. Maybe two."

"I can live with two."

"Maybe seven."

"We'll have to discuss birth control."

"You're lucky I love you."


End file.
